


The Meet-Cute

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rizzoli & Isles was set in a romantic comedy? This is just a little story about how the first meeting between Jane and Maura might go if they met early in their careers and if they were in a rom-com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Maura Isles left a Newbury Street boutique, shopping bag filled with new purchases in hand, and made her way down the street. As she approached her car, she saw a uniformed police officer bent over at the waist with her hands cupped around her eyes looking into the passenger side window of the car.

Stopping a few yards from the car, Maura said, "Excuse me, Officer, is there a problem?"

Officer Jane Rizzoli turned her head to the side to look at the woman asking her the question, quirked an eyebrow and said, "Is this your car, ma'am?"

"Yes, it is," Maura answered weakly.

Jane stood up straight and stepped back from the car. "Damn. Mercedes S Class. Very nice. I've never seen a car this nice up close," she said, grinning until she realized that the woman was looking at her nervously. She cocked her head to the side and regarded the very attractive, very nicely dressed woman standing in front of her.

Maura now noticed the way the police officer was looking at her and she took a moment to make her own observations. The woman was tall and thin, all straight lines and angles in her dark blue uniform. Long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail under her hat. Even with the amused grin on her face, she was gorgeous. "Is there something wrong with how I parked?" Maura asked more confidently. "I'm always very careful to park in the lines and an appropriate distance from the curb. I even took a course."

Jane raised both eyebrows. "You took a class in parking?"

"No, not exactly. I took a driving course," Maura explained. "Well, specifically a course in driving in Boston. It included parallel parking. I never had to drive much before moving to Boston and this is my first car, so I thought the course would be helpful."

"This is your first car? My first car was barely one step above having a hole in the floor for my feet," Jane joked.

"That doesn't seem very safe."

"You know, like the Flintstones?" Jane said, trying to clarify.

Maura shook her head.

"Anyway, there's nothing wrong with your parking job. I was just admiring your car," Jane said.

Maura reached into her purse for her keys and pushed the buttons to unlock the car and open the trunk. Moving to put her shopping bag in the trunk she said, "I've been thinking of trading it in for something more fuel efficient."

"Oh no, how could you trade this beauty in? That would be criminal," Jane protested.

"And you would know if something was criminal or not," Maura said teasingly.

"Of course. It's my job."

Maura smiled at Jane and said, "Perhaps it would make you feel better if I gave you a ride sometime?"

"Are you propositioning an officer of the law, ma'am?" Jane responded.

Maura's eyebrows shot up. "What? No! Of course not."

Jane laughed and said, "Relax. I was joking."

"Oh," Maura said with a slight pout. "Well, anyway, it's Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"The proper address would be Doctor, not ma'am."

Jane nodded and said seriously, "My sincere apologies, Doctor-?"

"Isles. Dr. Maura Isles. You can call me Maura though."

"Jane Rizzoli. You can call me Jane. It's nice to meet you Maura," Jane said, holding out her hand, which Maura took hold of and shook.

"Could I interest you in a cup of coffee, Jane?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled and then sighed. "I almost never say no to a cup of coffee, but I'm on duty, so I can't. I'm supposed to be patrolling the street, you know, serving and protecting."

Maura reached into her purse and then handed her card to Jane. "Maybe another time? Give me a call."

"I will," Jane said.

Maura walked around to the driver's side door. Before getting into her car she said, "Jane, studies have found that you should limit your caffeine intake to 400 milligrams per day."

"How many cups of coffee is that?" Jane asked.

"Anywhere from 1 to 4 depending on the beans and brewing method," Maura replied.

Jane snorted a laugh. "I guess I'll keep that in mind."

Maura smiled one more time before getting in her car and driving away while Jane continued her patrol down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undeniably intrigued by the woman, Jane texted Maura that night and they made plans to get coffee when they next both had the day off, which ended up being the following Saturday afternoon, and they agreed on a coffee shop near Boston Common.

Jane arrived early and grabbed a table by the window in the front corner. She saw Maura walk by and come inside and she stood up to wave her over.

"Hey," Jane said with a trace of nervousness. "You look great." And Maura did look great in a pair of tight dark blue jeans over heels and a loose white silk shirt.

"You look even better than you did in your uniform," Maura responded easily.

Jane looked down at her outfit of jeans and a thin cotton sweater. "Really? A lot of people seem to prefer the uniform."

"I bet they do. But all of that polyester," Maura said with a small shudder. "I mean, you looked good, but it's too bad they couldn't make your uniform out of more natural fibers."

Jane laughed. "Maybe you should submit a suggestion as a concerned citizen to BPD to improve the quality of the fibers in our uniforms?"

"Maybe I should," Maura replied.

Jane laughed again and said, "You sit. I'll get us drinks. What do you want?"

"Chai latte with soy milk," Maura said. "Oh, can you ask if the soy milk is organic?"

"Sure, but what if it isn't organic?"

"Oh, it's always organic here, but I like to ask just to be sure."

"Right. Okay," Jane said skeptically, but went up to the counter to order. She returned a few minutes later, set two mugs on the table, and said, "One chai latte with organic soy milk for the lady."

"What did you get?" Maura asked.

"Regular coffee, black. I like to stick with the basics. I don't even know what chai is."

"Chai is the word for tea in some countries. But in the United States, chai usually refers to black tea mixed with a variety of spices such as cardamom and cinnamon."

"You seem to have a lot of information about caffeinated beverages," Jane teased.

Maura kind of shimmied her shoulders as she replied, "I like to be well-informed. Some people find my information sharing boring though."

"I didn't it was boring. I think it's sexy," Jane said easily before taking a sip of coffee and enjoying the blush on Maura's cheeks. "So, Doc, what kind of doctor are you anyway?"

"I'm a pathologist," Maura answered. "In the fall I'm starting my fellowship in forensic pathology."

"No shit. Forensic pathology. That's like autopsies and stuff right? So does that mean you want to solve crimes too?"

Maura nodded. "During fellowship I'll be working with the Boston medical examiner's office."

"Huh. Maybe someday we'll be working together," Jane said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be up for a promotion to detective soon. There are openings in the drug unit, so that may be where I start out, but I hope to make it to Homicide someday."

Maura smiled. "Wow, that is quite a coincidence. Why do you want to work in Homicide?"

Jane's expression turned thoughtful and serious as she answered, "Well, partly because Homicide is where the best detectives get to work and I want to be the best. But also because I want to make a real difference in people's lives. I mean, it's cool to catch stupid criminals, but bringing justice to murder victims and their families is why I wanted to become a cop." Jane regarded Maura across the table for a moment and then asked, "What about you? How does a woman like you decide she wants to perform autopsies?"

"I'm not very good with live patients," Maura answered.

Jane laughed but when she saw that Maura wasn't laughing too she said, "Wait, are you being serious?"

Maura nodded. "I'm not very good with people. I'm awkward. I tend to be overly clinical in a way that patients find off-putting," Maura said, scrunching her nose at her own description. "But…I've actually always wanted to be a pathologist, and like you, I want to feel like I'm making a positive difference. I can use my skills and expertise to bring people justice the same way you want to."

Jane held Maura's gaze for a moment and then said, "You don't seem awkward to me."

Maura shrugged.

Jane leaned over the table and said softly, "Actually, I think you're adorable."

Maura leaned forward as well and said, "I think you're adorable, too."

Jane shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"I'm a cop, I can't be adorable," Jane said.

Maura leaned back in her chair and laughed. "Okay. I'll have to think of another word to describe you." Jane smiled at her and then glanced at her watch. Maura asked, "Do you have to go?"

"No, I don't," Jane said, shaking her head. "But I am getting hungry. What do you think about dinner? Are you…I mean, do you have somewhere you have to go?"

"No, there isn't anywhere I need to go. There's a new Japanese restaurant down the street I've been wanting to try. They serve Kaiseki, an authentic Japanese multi-course dinner."

Jane scrunched her face and then said with a raised eyebrow, "There's a great pizza place around the corner."

Maura laughed. "Okay, how about a compromise?"

"What's that?"

"Chinese? But I get to pick the restaurant."

Jane nodded in agreement.

Maura led them to a restaurant in Chinatown that she assured Jane was authentic but not scary. Jane assured Maura that as long as she could recognize the food on her plate she would be fine.

During dinner, Jane talked about growing up in Boston, her brothers, and spending holidays with her large extended family. Maura talked about traveling the world with her parents and going to a French boarding school.

After dinner, they stood outside the restaurant awkwardly for a moment before Jane said, "So? Um, where did you park? I can walk you back to your car."

"Actually, I walked. I live near the Common. I'm sorry, maybe you were hoping for a ride in the car."

"Oh, no, I-" Jane said awkwardly.

"You could walk me home," Maura interjected.

"Of course," Jane said.

They walked across the Common towards Beacon Hill in relative silence. While waiting for the light at a crosswalk, Maura put her hand around Jane's arm and didn't let go until they were at her condo.

Maura quickly unlocked her door and said, "Would you like to come in, Jane?"

Jane grinned but said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Maura replied and put a hand out for Jane to take and then led her inside. Maura led her to the kitchen and said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Jane replied, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Maura moved so she was standing in front of Jane and looked up at her. Even in her heels, she was still an inch or two shorter than Jane. She ran her fingers down Jane's arms and said, "Exquisite."

"What?"

"That's my word for you."

Jane ducked her head to try to hide the blush that was spreading across her face and bit back a laugh. After a moment she looked back up and said, "You know, we don't have very much in common."

Maura tilted her head to the side with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a cop, you're a doctor. You grew up traveling the world. I grew up here and I've never gone anywhere interesting. You like fashion, I like function. You like fancy sushi, I like pizza."

"Those are only a few examples," Maura said, shaking her head.

"Do you like baseball?" Jane asked.

"I don't know."

"Beer?"

"I like wine," Maura responded.

"What do you like to do for exercise?"

"Yoga."

"Boxing," Jane responded.

Maura hadn't taken her hands off of Jane's arms and now she moved them to Jane's waist and said, "Jane, we have one very important thing in common."

"What, we both want to catch murderers? That's kind of a grim thing to have in common."

"No. We're attracted to each other and we want to have sex with each other," Maura said easily. "We can see where that takes us."

Jane smiled hesitantly.

Maura became serious and said, "Jane, I don't want to spend time with people who are exactly like me. I want to learn new things. I want to have new experiences. I want someone to take me out of my comfort zone."

"I kinda like my comfort zone," Jane said while sliding her hands around Maura's back. "I think you might take me way outside of my comfort zone. But I think that might be okay."

"I can be gentle. At least at first," Maura said with a mischievous grin.

Jane slid a hand up Maura's back to her cheek and leaned forward. Maura closed the remaining distance between them. Her lips parted slightly and their lips fit together in a soft kiss for a moment until Jane pulled back.

"I like you," Jane said. "I think you might be very complicated. But I like you, Maura."

"Oh, I am very complicated," Maura agreed. "And I like you too, Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the M-rated second (and probably final) chapter. Thanks for reading!

 

Maura leaned in to resume their kiss, pulling at Jane’s waist to bring their bodies together, and parting her lips in an invitation that Jane accepted. She looped her arms around Jane’s neck as Jane deepened their kiss. 

Hands gripping Maura’s hips, Jane paused their kissing and spun them around. She slid her hands under Maura’s ass and lifted her up onto the counter, then stepped between Maura’s legs and kissed Maura teasingly, nipping at her bottom lip. “You’re beautiful,” Jane said softly between kisses. “And really sexy. I’m really glad we met.”

Maura smiled and traced her fingertips against Jane’s cheek. “You’re very sweet. And very strong.”

“To pass the BPD physical abilities test you have to be able to move a 150 pound dummy,” Jane replied.

“Impressive,” Maura said. Softly, she added, “I’m really glad we met too.” She brushed her thumb over Jane’s mouth before bringing their lips back together and taking her turn to explore Jane’s mouth. When Jane slipped her hand under Maura’s shirt and brushed against the bare skin along Maura’s side, Maura inhaled at the touch. She put a hand against Jane’s chest and said, “Wait.”

“I’m sorry,” Jane said, quickly stepping back. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Maura said, shaking her head. “No, I was just thinking about what you just said. Do _you_ like baseball?”

“No. I love baseball,” Jane answered. “Specifically, I love the Red Sox.”

“And beer?”

“Yup.”

“What’s your beer of choice?” Maura asked.

“Blue Moon. Why?”

“So I can have some here for next time.”

“Next time?” Jane said with a chuckle.

Maura made a face, crinkling her nose. “Too much?”

“No, not at all. But maybe, um, maybe we should slow things down a little bit?” Jane said questioningly.

“Oh. That _was_ too much wasn’t it?”

Jane shook her head. “No, more like maybe we should take our time. Not rush through everything just because we know we both want to.”

“So you don’t want me to rip your clothes off right here?” Maura asked.

“Oh, I do,” Jane said, smiling. “But that’s kind of my point. Maybe we can save the quickie in the kitchen for the third or fourth date and spend a little more time together before we get there.”

Maura smiled and then bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. “I have an idea about a way to take thing slowly and get to know each other better. Shall we move to the bedroom?”

“That’s taking it slow?” Jane asked.

“Do you trust me?” Maura responded.

“Lead the way.”

Maura led Jane to her bedroom. She went to the open closet, stepped out of her heels, and put them away. Jane took a quick look around the tidy but simply decorated bedroom, sat down on the bed and kicked off her sneakers.

“Erogenous zones,” Maura said, turning back to Jane.

“Yeah, what about them?” Jane said gamely.

“There are the obvious ones, but we all have less obvious erogenous zones. Feet, the back of the knee, ear lobes, elbows, the neck,” Maura listed. “My thought was that we could discuss and perhaps explore some of our erogenous zones.”

“Okay,” Jane agreed.

Smiling, Maura moved to stand in front of Jane and said, “You first.”

Jane chuckled and smiled, suddenly feeling shy. She took a deep breath and said, “My stomach. My stomach area,” she said, waving at her abdomen, “is very, um, sensitive.”

“May I?” Maura asked, reaching for the hem of Jane’s sweater. Jane nodded and Maura pulled the sweater over Jane’s head and then said, “Lie down.”

Jane slid backwards and lay down. Maura moved onto her side next to Jane, rested a hand on Jane’s stomach, and felt Jane’s muscles twitch under touch. “You have exceptionally well defined abdominal muscles.”

Maura traced one finger along Jane’s muscles until Jane squirmed and said, “You’re tickling me.”

Maura laughed lightly and flattened her palm against Jane’s stomach while still letting her fingertips skim across Jane’s skin. She moved her hand up, brushing along the bottom of Jane’s bra-clad breasts and then moving down. She made several more paths with her hand over Jane’s stomach and then sat up and leaned over Jane. 

Jane relaxed against the bed, bending one arm behind her head and resting her other hand lightly against Maura’s shoulder.

Maura’s hair fell around her face and brushed against Jane’s stomach while she brought her lips to Jane’s skin. “You smell good,” Maura said. She made a slow trail of kisses up and down Jane’s abdomen. After two passes her hand undid the top button of Jane’s jeans and skimmed along the edge of Jane’s underwear. Now with each kiss she sucked lightly on Jane’s skin. 

As Maura continued, Jane tried to remain still but she began to squirm and she could feel herself growing wetter with each additional touch. Without realizing it, she tightened the grip of her hand against Maura’s shoulder. Now when Maura’s mouth reached her bellybutton, Maura traced a path around it with her tongue and then dipped her tongue inside.

Jane felt this touch pulse through her body. She suppressed a moan as her clit throbbed from the sensations caused by Maura’s tongue. She sat up quickly and said, “My turn. What’s your sensitive zone?”

Maura smiled, knowing Jane had been thoroughly aroused by her actions, and said, “My breasts.”

Jane raised her eyebrows playfully. “Isn’t that kind of an obvious one?”

“No, some women have little or no sensation in their breasts. I suspect that for many women breasts often give more pleasure to the woman’s partner than to herself. However, mine are especially sensitive.”

Jane patted her lap and pulled on Maura’s arm. Maura took the hint and moved to straddle Jane’s lap. Starting from the bottom, Jane slowly unbuttoned Maura’s silk blouse and pushed it off of her shoulders. She reached behind her to take off her own bra and then did the same with Maura’s. Then Jane returned her hands to Maura’s back and pulled Maura against her, fitting their bare torsos together. She moved her mouth to Maura’s shoulder but before doing anything else asked, “Is this okay?”

Maura swallowed and managed to say, “Uh huh.”

Jane pressed her lips to Maura’s shoulder. She slid her hands from Maura’s back to just under her breasts. Her thumbs grazed the very soft skin on the underside of Maura’s breasts and then she cupped both breasts in her palms. “You have amazing boobs,” Jane said between kisses to Maura’s chest. “And very, very soft skin.” 

She moved her head down while Maura instinctively leaned back, gripping Jane’s shoulders for support. Jane rubbed the tip of nose against each breast and then around one nipple before sucking the nipple into her mouth, eliciting a moan from Maura. Jane sucked the nipple into a hardened point and released it with a soft pop. 

Jane moved to the other breast, this time starting by kissing and sucking on the soft skin around the nipple, taking as much of Maura’s breast into her mouth at a time as possible. One hand moved to the other breast, holding it in her palm and rubbing her thumb over the nipple.

Jane again circled Maura’s nipple with her tongue and then took it into her mouth. Maura knew she should put a stop to this before things went too far, but at this point she was too focused on the sensations Jane was causing in her body to be thinking clearly. She should have stopped things, or at least slowed them down, a few moments ago. Instead she moaned louder and rocked her hips in Jane’s lap when Jane pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

When Jane bit down on the hardened nipple in her mouth while still pinching the other, Maura, with a gasp, dug her fingers into Jane’s shoulders and shuddered as she couldn’t stop the orgasm from overtaking her body.

When she realized what she had just let happen, Maura’s whole body froze. Jane had felt Maura tremor and then tense up and now she looked up at her face to find her looking flushed but also maybe embarrassed.

“Did you just come?” Jane asked.

Maura buried her face in her hands and said, “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you kidding?” Jane said in astonishment. “That was the sexiest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Maura shook her head. “I’m so embarrassed. We were supposed to be taking things slowly and I got carried away, and…oh, this is so embarrassing.”

Jane rubbed her thumb against Maura’s cheek and threaded her fingers in Maura’s hair to tip her head up and kiss her deeply. Then Jane said, “You’re the sexiest thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jane rolled then both over so Maura was on her back and Jane was hovering over her. They kissed a few more times and then Jane sat up and began working on taking Maura’s pants off.

“What are you doing?” Maura asked.

“I figured that we’re past the going slow part,” Jane said, but then stopped pulling on Maura’s jeans and said, “Is this okay?”

“Well, yes…it is very okay. But you don’t have to do anything else,” Maura responded. “I mean, you don’t have to feel obligated to just because I got let myself-“

“Maura,” Jane interrupted. “You’re really sexy and awesome and I really like you. I want nothing more than to really make you come right now and maybe a few more times tonight. But I’m fine with stopping now too if that’s what you want.”

Maura shook her head and said, “Keep going.”

Jane finished taking off Maura’s jeans and underwear and shed the rest of her clothes as well before getting back in bed with Maura so they could get to know each other even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura woke up naked in her bed, noting the light coming in through the open curtains on the room’s windows. She pulled the sheet up around her bare torso and turned on her side toward the sound of movement in the room. “Are you leaving?” she asked.

Jane was moving around the room, collecting her discarded clothing from the previous night. “Um…maybe?” she answered without any real conviction. “I don’t do this very often,” she added awkwardly.

Maura’s breath caught as her brain quickly considered all of the possible interpretations and implications of Jane’s statement. She swallowed and said, “You don’t do what very often?”

“Ah, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean. Shit. This,” Jane said, pointing back and forth between them, “was amazing. Is amazing. I meant that I don’t go out on dates very often, especially ones that end up lasting all night.”

“Oh,” Maura said, still unsure about what Jane was thinking.

“I had a great time with you,” Jane continued. “Even though we just met, I feel an amazing connection with you already. But at the risk of this getting awkward, or me overstaying my welcome, or this becoming a u-haul situation, I figured I’d head out.”

Maura’s initial relief at Jane’s explanation turned to confusion and she asked, “U-haul situation?”

“Yeah, like I never leave after our first date and before you know it, we’re living together with four cats.”

Maura laughed loudly, her head falling back against her pillow, before responding, “We both have very busy schedules. I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“And I’m allergic to cats. And dogs.”

“So you have nothing to worry about.”

Jane grinned, regaining the confident air she had exhibited the previous day. “There’s still the awkward situation of whether or not I should leave. Because if you tell me I should stay, I don’t know if you’re just being polite and you won’t know if I’m staying just to be polite, although I’ve already told you differently. I should have lied and said I had to be somewhere, but I didn’t want to lie to you because actually I would be happy to spend all day with you. I like you. More than just wanting to have sex with you.”

Maura listened, biting her bottom lip at Jane’s adorable rambling, and pulled back the sheet next to her in an obvious invitation for Jane to return to bed. “I like you too. I don’t say things that I don’t mean. Especially when it comes to dating. I don’t have the time or desire to play games and I wouldn’t be any good at it anyway. I don’t lie.”

“Really?” Jane said, eyebrows raised as she dropped her collected clothing on the floor and moved back into bed, pulling the sheet over her bottom half. “Not even a white lie? Like, you’ve never told someone they were good in bed when they weren’t?”

“Why would I do that?” Maura responded earnestly.

Now Jane laughed. “Alright. But I wouldn’t want to intrude on your busy schedule. What’s your plan for the day?”

“The only thing I have to do today is catch up on some reading and paperwork. My only other plan was to possibly go to a yoga class, but I can think of other ways to get some exercise,” Maura said, her voice dropping flirtatiously at the end. “What are your plans?”

Jane shook head. “I didn’t have any real plans other than hanging out on the couch and watching TV.”

Maura slid her fingers against Jane’s arm. “Is that a typical day off for you?”

Jane glanced quickly at Maura then returned her gaze to the ceiling. “No, usually I start the day at my favorite boutiques, then tour the MFA, and after dinner maybe the opera,” she said, laughing and turning on her side toward Maura as she finished.

“I know you’re teasing me,” Maura said, amusement evident in her voice.  

“Work can be stressful and I pick up extra shifts whenever I can to make extra money. So when I have a day off, I like to relax.”

“So do I,” Maura responded. “The things you mentioned sound nice and you guessed correctly that they are things I might enjoy. I work long hours and when I’m not working I also like to simply relax. But next time you want to go the MFA or the opera, I would be happy to join you.”

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Jane said, finally turning on her side towards Maura.

“Yes you did. But that doesn’t answer the question of what we should do about today.”

“How about we spend the morning together—perhaps right here in this bed—then have lunch or brunch or whatever we’re supposed to have on Sundays? Then I’ll let you get to your work.”

“And you’ll get to your couch?”

“Exactly.”

 Maura scooted closer to Jane. “Maybe you’ll take me to a Red Sox game sometime.”

Jane grinned. “Now you’re talking.”

“And I’ll take you someplace I like to go.”

“Where are you going to take me?”

Maura pursed her lips in thought but said, “I don’t know yet. I need to put some more thought into it.”

“So complicated,” Jane joked.

“Well, I don’t want to disrupt your comfort zone too much at first,” Maura countered. Before Jane could come back with another remark, she slid a leg between Jane’s legs and her hand around the back of Jane’s head to pull her into a kiss. 

As they kissed, Maura moved her thigh upwards to press against Jane’s center and felt it slide against wetness. The previous night, even once they were naked, they had both still been tentative, mindful of their original intent to take things slowly despite where their actions had taken them. It had been pleasurable if not particularly adventurous, rolling around in bed in the dark for a while before bringing each other to orgasm through manual stimulation. Now Maura was happy to feel the evidence of Jane’s arousal, knowing it mirrored her own. She was ready to explore Jane’s body further and based on Jane’s current reaction, Jane was ready as well.

Jane rolled them over so Maura was on her back and she was hovering over her. “You are so incredibly beautiful, Maura,” before kissing her again. “Do you have any more erogenous zones you want to tell me about? Like, what did you say, behind the knee?” Jane asked while her fingertips found the skin at the back of Maura’s knee as Maura’s leg wrapped around her.

Maura smiled as she squirmed. “That’s ticklish, but, no, not erotic. If you want to find more of my erogenous zones, I think you’ll have to find them yourself.”

Jane grinned and said, “Okay.” She lowered her head but instead of kissing Maura’s lips, she moved to her jaw and made a trail of kisses to Maura’s ear. When she kissed Maura’s neck below her earlobe, Maura moaned, grasping her hands at Jane’s waist. She smiled against Maura’s skin before kissing the spot again and then sucking on it.

“Don’t you dare leave a mark on my neck,” Maura said with a laugh.

Jane just smiled again before placing one more kiss on the spot and then moving her head to the valley between Maura’s breasts. She licked the beads of sweat forming there and then moved to a breast, kissing and sucking soft flesh and then sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth. 

Maura moaned and arched her hips off the bed seeking more contact with Jane’s body. Her thigh slid against Jane’s wet center again. Jane moaned but put her hand on Maura’s hip and pushed her back down against the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Jane asked coyly.

Maura moved her hand between Jane’s legs and said, “I want to feel more of you and right now I’m feeling impatient.”

Jane’s laugh turned into a moan as Maura’s fingers slid through wetness and pushed easily inside her. “Fuck! Okay, you are impatient.”

“Is this okay?” Maura asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jane managed to answer. She dropped onto one elbow and used the hand still on Maura’s hip as leverage to move in rhythm to Maura’s fingers and bent her head to capture Maura’s lips in a kiss, breaking it off in another moan as Maura hit a sensitive spot. 

Maura’s other hand moved to Jane’s chest and palmed a breast. “You’re incredibly sexy, Jane,” Maura said softly. “I like being able to see you like this.”

Jane groaned and then said, “Fuck, just keep doing that…right there.” 

Maura continued pushing her fingers in and out of Jane. She squeezed the breast in her hand and rubbed her thumb around Jane’s nipple. Soon Jane’s hand on her hip gripped tighter and after a few more thrusts Jane tightened around her fingers. Maura pushed on until Jane stilled and collapsed on top of her with a series of groans.

“Damn,” Jane said against Maura’s shoulder after a few moments. 

“Are you okay?”

Jane kissed Maura’s shoulder before answering, “I’m more than okay.” She found the sensitive spot on Maura’s neck again. 

Maura redirected Jane’s head up so she was looking at her. “And I’m more than ready for you, Jane. You don’t have to warm me up anymore.”

Jane chuckled and began kissing a path down Maura’s body between her breasts and over her abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Maura said.

Jane looked up at her with a grin and then she pushed Maura’s legs apart with her hands and said, “I want to taste you.”

Maura rolled her hips involuntarily at Jane’s words. She arched her back and moaned as Jane’s lips made contact with her pussy. Jane’s tongue parted her folds skillfully and found her clit. 

Maura clenched the sheet in her fists as Jane’s tongue worked against her. When Jane sucked on her clit Maura grabbed Jane’s head, tangling her fingers in Jane’s hair and holding on tight. She writhed against Jane’s face, knees bent and hips raising off the bed, as Jane continued sucking and licking until her orgasm overtook her and she released her grip, falling limply back against the bed.

Jane moved back up Maura’s body and planted one more kiss on Maura’s shoulder before rolling over onto her back.

A moment later Maura turned toward Jane and pulled her into a kiss, delighting in tasting herself on Jane’s tongue. After pressing several more kisses to Jane’s lips, Maura got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

Jane asked, “Where are you going?”

Pausing in the bathroom doorway, Maura said, “I’m going to shower and then you’re going to shower and then I’m going to take you to a great brunch place. I’ve worked up quite an appetite.”


End file.
